Unknown Crow
by redbone20
Summary: Itachi's dark and twisted orders from the hokage encouraged him to murder everyone in his clan and his lover. But hearing the news of his lover's pregnancy he could not bring himself to muder his lover and his unborn child. Instead he spared his lover's life along with his brother's Sasuke Uchiha. How will Sasuke react when he finds out that he is no longer the only Uchiha? RnR
1. Chapter 1

Redbone20- My new fanfiction! I might discontinue a bag full of kisses if I don't get any new ideas for it. But I hope you like this story, it's a fresh idea and I'll just see where it takes me.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…

Chapter 1: Unknown Crow

"What do you mean those are your orders?" exclaimed Naomi, Itachi's unknown lover. Itachi was recently secretly ordered by the Hokage to exterminate his clan, but Naomi she was not of clan heritage so why exterminate her? But those were his orders exterminate anything and everything close to or related to him, with the exception of Sasuke Uchiha.

"I am sorry Naomi, but this has to be done," said Itachi stoically. Itachi pulled out his kunai and began to strike. Naomi look down at the floor as tears started to flow down her eyes. She couldn't understand his judgment, she loved him very much and this was not the Itachi that she once knew.

"Wait! Itachi don't kill me just yet I have some very urgent and important news," She got on her knees at Itachi's feet crying and pleading just as Itachi was about to slit her throat. Itachi kneeled down and lifted her chin up to his and kissed her softly on lips once last time. Only that the kiss got deeper and led to an embrace. Itachi held Naomi in his arms tightly as if not wanting to let go.

"Itachi, I'm pregnant, I have been pregnant for four months, I am sorry I did not tell you sooner," Naomi explained still not holding the tears back from her eyes. "I thought you loved me Itachi, I never would have thought that you would do this to me and your unborn child."

_Damn. There is no way I can bring myself to kill her. I can barely do it in the first place, I love her too much._

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place Naomi?" asked Itachi, he now dropped his weapon and seemed overjoyed by the news. He had always wanted to get married and start his own family but now with his orders it seemed like a forgotten dream.

"Because, we aren't married and nobody knows about us, not even both of our families, people just suspect we are dating. I truly wanted to tell you sooner but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you." She looked down in shame.

"Plus Ita, what would the village think of me having a child out of wedlock, they'll just look at me like I am a whore. My parents already suspect me of sleeping with someone, but if they only knew it was you. We are old enough to get married I was just waiting for you to ask, I guess…" explained Naomi feeling ashamed of herself for sleeping with Itachi and loving him, not being able to tell her friends and family. Not being to go out publically with him for fear of his enemies. She was loyal to him and did what he always asked because she loved him so much and she knew deep down in her heart that he had loved her too, maybe even more.

Itachi thought about how bad of a boyfriend he had been to her. Not having time to see her because of all the ANBU missions and always being overprotective of her, keeping her a secret because he didn't want his enemies to know about her or even his family. _I'm sorry Naomi for treating you this way but I promise it won't happen again. I will be the man you have always wanted me to be to you but it will not be an easy journey for you._

"Naomi…" he uttered softly with gentleness in his voice. He kneeled down to her. "Will you be my wife?" he said without thinking about how everything would play out.

"Yes, Itachi that would make me the happiest woman!" she cried out in joy. Itachi thought to himself how this would work because he was not about to disobey his orders. He also did not want to kill his unborn child or Naomi but since no one knew about their relationship he thought he could get around it.

"Alright here is the plan…" Itachi went on to explain to Naomi how everything would go down. He told her would go on with the massacre throughout the night and to meet up with him unnoticed with everything that was dear to her at their secret spot outside the village.

Later that night when all was quiet and everyone was deep in slumber, Itachi Uchiha went on to slaughter all of his family and clansmen except one person, Sasuke Uchiha. It was the most bloodiest massacre known to konoha. Sasuke came running after him crying as Itachi pushed him away. Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life". He turned and kept walking, with the full-moon shining over him and his blood tainted hands, he took one last look at Sasuke and a single tear ran down his eye.

After the ordeal went down, Itachi traveled to his secret spot hidden in the forest outside of Konoha, there he and Naomi often made love. He saw her sitting and gazing at the moon waiting patiently for him to arrive. All Itachi did was lift her up on his back with her little belongings and escape as far from the hidden leaf village as he could take them.

**Two Months Later**

After 2 months of traveling unnoticed he finally settled on a small farm town to settle down his wife, who was now 6 months in to her pregnancy. They had gotten married and spent a lot of time together. Since Itachi liquefied all of his funds he bought Naomi a small house and some land to farm. He also helped her to start a business since she was a naturally talented seamstress and became the best in the town. She cut her long brown hair and went by a different name, known as Akari, meaning brightness since she thought of herself as the center of Itachi's happiness.

"I know this is not the life you intended on having Naomi, but since it can't be helped I hope you enjoy each day that is given to you," Itachi said. He looked into Naomi eyes and saw that she was truly happy.

"No, Ita, this life is fine as long as I am with you and our child is in good health, I couldn't ask myself for anything better." She replied to Itachi as she rested her hand on his cheek. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

He told Naomi that this was that after the child was born that he would not live with her or spend a lot of time with her helping out on the farm or with her business because he had planned to embark on a journey and carry out his duties as a spy. Sure, Naomi was disappointed but at least Itachi would still be in her life. She agreed on one condition he must communicate with her every day and he must come back to spend time with his child. Itachi agreed to those terms.

Each day Naomi enjoyed taking care of the house, the farm, and the business. She was so happy, Itachi didn't show it but she knew that he was. Who would have known that not living the ninja life and being a regular civilian was so much fun and easier, even though it was hard work. Itachi enjoyed Naomi's cooking and her stories as well, one of the reasons why he fell in love with her is because she was good at telling stories and her lips were just so plump and intriguing he dreamed of kissing them ever since the day he laid eyes on them.

Itachi was a good husband and since no one in town knew who he was or anything about him they welcomed the couple in with open arms. He cut his hair as well and wore regular civilian clothes. He also had changed his name to Ken. He helped on neighboring farms earning money for Naomi and their unborn child. Even though he made enough money from the ANBU that would last them for a while, every little bit would count because he did not want his family to struggle and he wanted to be a good provider. After working on one of the neighbors farms he sat out to go home.

"Hey, Ken! Wait," yelled the old man of the farm he was working on. Itachi turned around and looked.

"Yes sir, did I forget something?" Itachi replied cheerfully.

'Yes you did, you did such a good job for us today I wanted to give you a bonus for working so efficiently and developing better ideas for farming. Here you go!" said the old farmer. Since Itachi had been working, he used his brilliant mind to make farming easier and efficient.

"Thank you sir, I have to get home to my wife now," said Itachi.

"Oh, Akari? How is she and how is the baby? Have you thought of a name yet?" the old man asked. Itachi did not want the conversation to drag on because he did not like to talk that much. He simply said she was fine and healthy.

"Well when she is ready, just bring her over to my wife MoMo, she is a midwife and has probably delivered everyone in this town," said the old man, with MoMo yelling out the window.

"Will do," Itachi replied and walked to his home. _What a fine young man, reminds me of my self in my younger days when I met MoMo, the old mad thought._

**3 more months had passed…**

The hidden leaf village had no idea of Itachi's whereabouts all the while no one was searching for him. Naomi was plump and looked like a watermelon was sitting on top of her stomach. Itachi often joked about it. Itachi stayed at home with her and she entertained him telling him wonderful stories and about their baby.

"Ita, I'm getting ready to have this baby any moment now and we still haven't thought of a name," she said, but she had come up will all sorts of names but Itachi did not care for any of them.

"Yeah I know," said Itachi, he just thought to himself, about how his life had changed and how he was no longer a part of the hidden leaf village.

"Well even if you don't like it I'm going to name her Kaiko" said Naomi as she smiled.

"Kaiko, why kaiko and what makes you think that it's a girl?" replied Itachi in curiosity.

"Well, MoMo said that she was pretty sure I was having a girl and Kaiko means child of forgiveness, if it turns out to be a boy I'll just name him Kai meaning simply forgiveness. Because Itachi even though you have done so much wrong in the past there is always room for forgiveness and I think that our child is a symbol of that forgiveness." Itachi looked at her and smiled he had been happy spending the last six months with her; they had grown close and became a real family. He never would had imagined his life being this good until all of a sudden he started coughing up blood.

"Itachi what's wrong, why are you coughing up blood?" she grabbed Itachi, "Come on let's walk over to MoMo she can help us". She helped Itachi up but soon her fluid seemed to splatter all over the floor. "Oh please not now, then she started yelling in pain" Her big watermelon stomach begin to weigh down on her and she could barely stand and hold Itachi up.

She ended up letting Itachi go and blood began to spew out his mouth all while Naomi was having contractions. "Hold on Ita, I'll get us some help," She grabbed a walking stick from the corner that Itachi had made for her and begin to walk to MoMo's house. She did not know what was wrong with Itachi but he sure as hell wasn't going to die on her watch. He lay there on the floor looking sick and weakly. She couldn't understand because he was just fine a while ago. As fast as her little body could take her she walked through the night.

She finally arrived at MoMo's and when she did she collapsed when she walked in the door only saying between breaths, "…Ken… he is sick… go help him".


	2. Chapter 2

**Redbone20:** Hi everyone! Chapter 2 is up and I might have Chapter 3 up later on… but I will not promise anything. I like where this story is taking me…let's just see what unfolds.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…just the thoughts in my head…

**Chapter 2: The Arrival and His Survival**

Naomi lay in the door way as the old man dragged her inside. It was cold outside and Naomi didn't have much water. MoMo ran to boil some water.

"Honey drag her by the fireplace so she can be warm, make sure she is comfortable," she yelled to her husband. The fire place was popping and simmering next to Naomi. She was sweating rivers and had uncomfortable grimaces on her face.

"Where is Ken, he said he would be here for this?" asked MoMo. They did not know of the sudden illness that came down on Itachi.

"I'll go see if I can find him, he might be heading back to his house around this time," replied the Old Man as he set out to find Itachi. Naomi went in and out of consciousness with the pain only speaking of Itachi.

"Oh calm down darling, who is this Itachi you speak of?" said MoMo. "Come on this baby is on the way we can't let her down, I need you to bear down and push".

**Meanwhile**

The old man had finally made his way to Ken and Akari's residence. He knocked on the door but nobody replied.

"Hello? Ken?" he asked. To his surprise the door was unlocked, so without thinking he went ahead and went inside. There he looked inside and saw Ken lying on the ground unconscious. _Oh my, he thought._ He kneeled down to face him and lifted his head up. Blood was smothering his clothes and trickling down from his mouth.

"Ken, are you alright? What's wrong with you?" The old man checked his pulse and listened to his heartbeat. He also took note of his respirations. Itachi was alive just in pain.

"Ken, your wife Akari is having your baby; don't you want to see her when she arrives? Come on I need you to get up so that you can see your little girls pretty face"

"What makes…. you think…. it's going to be… a little girl….?" Itachi said in pain, while the blood was still spewing from his mouth. He got up with the help of his neighbor.

"Well that's what my wife tells me at least," said the Old Man. The old man threw a coat on Itachi and the sat out to go back to his home. _Ken must be really strong to endure that pain and sickness; it looks like some sort of plague. I'll have to check it out when I get home._

**20 minutes Later at the Old Man's house**

"Come on Akari, she is almost here, just keep on pushing," MoMo said while keeping her stable and putting a hot cloth on her forehead. She could see the pain that Akari was in. _Please be strong she thought._

Soon Itachi and the old man made his way inside the door, he layed Itachi beside his wife and went to his shed to get a medical kit. Naomi and Itachi had no idea that the Old Man was formerly a doctor and his wife was formerly a nurse, just like they didn't know Itachi and Naomi's real names and that Itachi was a missing ninja.

"I need to examine you more thoroughly Ken, to see where this sudden sickness is coming from," he told Itachi.

"No, please put all your attention to Akari, she needs your help. My daughter needs to be brought into this world," saying that he sat up and grabbed Akari's hand.

"Ita… I thought you didn't want a girl," Naomi said between breaths. She turned and looked Itachi in the eyes.

"I never said that I didn't want a girl, Naomi" Itachi said and smiled. With that MoMo exclaimed "Look what we have here, a beautiful baby girl," she took the baby to the warm water and began washing it, after she got her clean she wrapped the baby and warm cloth and handed her to Itachi.

Itachi held his baby in his arms and saw how beautiful she was. She had his onyx eyes, and brown hair like her mother, she was so cute. At that moment Itachi felt proud of his wonderful creation. _Kaiko, my little girl, he thought._

"She is gorgeous just like her mother," replied the Old Man. "Good luck with the diaper changing, parenting is no easy task".

"What's her name," asked MoMo.

"Kaiko, child of forgiveness," replied Itachi.

"What a beautiful name," said the Old Man.

The old couple let the new family stay with them for a while. The Old Man wanted to figure out what was wrong with Itachi, and MoMo didn't want Naomi and the Kaiko to go outside of the house because of the cold weather.

**2 weeks later**

The Old Man had diagnosed Itachi with a lung disease and had said as long as he didn't strain himself, or work too hard he would be okay. He also had made some medication for Itachi to help with the illness. But he warned Itachi that his disease was not curable and that he shouldn't get his hopes up of living a long life. When Itachi heard about this, it broke Itachi's heart because he wouldn't get to see his little girl grow up. He wouldn't tell Naomi about this though or Kaiko.

"Well, I'll guess we will be going now," said Itachi, "I thank you and your wife for all of your help".

"Oh your welcome Ken, please come back with little Kaiko to visit," said MoMo. They said their goodbyes, and thanked the couple for their hospitality, and went back home.

**At Naomi's Home**

"Now Naomi, I love you very much but you remember what I said".

"Yes, Ita… I know, I remember the promise".

"My mission is to join the Akatsuki and spy on them from within. I'm not always going to be here with you and Kaiko. But I will keep in touch with you and be in Kaiko's life".

"Yes but, do you really have to do this? We have a good life here, a nice family and friends, why do you have to leave?!" Naomi said to Itachi. She was angry and scared at the same time.

"Don't disobey me Naomi, you knew this was the plan in the beginning, and you said that you were down for it remember. I could still kill you and Kaiko."

"No, you wouldn't dare touch our little girl! I swear to you Itachi if you even try to lay a finger on her! Okay then if that's the life you want then so be it"

"Please understand that I am not doing this for me, but for the leaf village as well"

"Oh, the Leaf village? What has that terrible place done for you other than to order you to kill your family? Why do you just stop being loyal to the leaf and be loyal to your family, Ita!"

"You know I am a ninja, and this is the life I have chosen to live," He grabbed Naomi and hugged her closely. "Naomi, I love you and I will do the best I can to take care of this family".

"Okay I understand".

"Whenever you see a crow, it is me sending a message to you"

"Itachi, please don't leave so soon wait until I am done nursing at least, I can't do this alone"

"Okay, I'll wait until you finish but after that I am leaving", Itachi didn't really want to leave his wife and Kaiko side she he stayed as long as he could.

**A/N**

The next chapter will feature a time skip where Kaiko is four and Itachi has been in the Akatsuki, at this time Sasuke is graduating from the Academy and about to embark on his journey to the Wave country. I'll try to follow the anime as much as I can, but if I can't oh well. Short Chapter but hey, I did the best I could…


End file.
